


Johnlock Oneshots

by klassismia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Party, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassismia/pseuds/klassismia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OS: Mollys birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. 
> 
> I have just started to write 6 months ago. I'm not good at this, but I try to get better. That's why I write. To get better writer.  
> I'll write Johnlock oneshots here. As many as invent. I hope that I invent lot.  
> Sorry for all the mistakes. English isn't my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"SHERLOCK COME ON, LETS GO!" John shouted.

John walked to the hallway. He didn't see or hear Sherlock. He started go get a temper.

Sherlock peeked out of his bedroom. He looked bored, like it was obvious where he was.

" I'm not comming. I don't want to. There is people... " Sherlock said

" But Sherlock, really. It's Molly birthday. You must come. I already promised that we would come. BOTH of us. So suck it up and come"

Sherlock moand. " John, seriously... Where do you need me? Really. I'm not a people person! "

John looked Sherlock in to his eyes. Sherlock really starter to get to his nerve. Why the bloody hell he had to be so childish?!

" Sherlock, you need to come. For god's sake it's Molly's birthday!" John said but continued " But if you have to be so mean and childish then stay here. I'll go alone "

Sherlock was suprised about John's reaction and went silent. 

" Well, okay. I come with you. It seems to mean lot to you... And of course of Molly. " Sherlock said and walked out of his room closing the door behind him.

" Oh, okay then let's go then" John said and started to walk to living room Sherlock behind him.

" But you have to promise me something John... " Sherlock suddenly said.

" What do I have to promise to you?" John asked 

" Promise that you'll stay with me there? I'm... not good with peole and it would unfair to Molly if I ruin everything by being me " He said

John turned around and smiled. " Of course I'll be with you there, don't worry!"

Sherlock smiled a little to John and grapped his jacket and scarff.

" Okay, let's go then" He said to John.

 

 

 

*** At Molly's house ***

" Sherlock see, dosen't seem so bad, right? " John said.

Sherlock muttered something, but John didn't hear him and ignored it. John walked to the table where were drinks and food Sherlock behind him.

" Want something Sherlock? " John asked. Sherlock shooked his head. " Okay then " John said and took a beer.

" What's that" Sherlock asked

" It's a beer Sherlock. People drink it example at partys" John answered

" I know what it is, but why are you drinking it?" Sherlock asked.

" Because I want to, problem?" John asked

" No " Sherlock said and drop the topic.

"Hello Molly, and happy birthday! " John said and huged Molly.

"Oh thank you John! So nice that you and Sherlock came! " Molly said smiled to John.

" Hahha, no problem! Hopefully Sherlock is not a problem with his behavior! John said and took a ship of his beer.

"Well I don't think it's a problem... He is talking with Jack!" Molly said and pointed to Sherlock and a man that John didn't know. He was tall and handsome. And very muscular. But the odd thing was that his clothes style was from the Second World War.

"Who is Jack?" John asked.

"Oh, he is my friend. I met him... ymm... where was it? Oh yeah, he came to the hospital looking for something. Dunno what, but we get to know each other. His boyfriend died in an accident. Very sad. I invited him here because I thought he needed some cheering up!" Molly said happy.

" That's nicely done Molly" John said and smiled. He walked awya from Molly and stared to walk a round. Few times he walked back to the table where were all the drinks and food and took more beer. John got an urge to find a girl from there. He feld lonely, specially after Sherlock had ditched him and he was to one who has asked that John wouldn't leave him alone. John started to get angry to Sherlock. Why the hell he asked John not to leave him alone and then he left John alone and talked to some Jack. What was so interesting about this Jack. 

John forgot this all when he saw a pretty girl sitting at the sofa. Her ginger hair was long and curly. He walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm John" He introduce himself to the girl.

" Oh hi!  I'm Amy! " The girl said with a Scottish accent.

" Oh, Schottish! What are you doing here? Got lost?" John said and laughed in a friendly way

" Hahaha, no! Just seing my old friend here" She said and smiled to John. Suddenly some lad sat next Amy and looked John.

" Who are?" He asked and tryed to figure out John

" I... I'm John. Molly's friend. Who are you?" John asked friendly and hoped for the best.

" I'm Rory. Amy's husband " He said and stared at John.

" Oh! Well good luck then you two! " John said and tried to cover up his disappointment.

John left and he was again wondering around the house, getting a new beer when the the previous got empty. Soon he decided to find Sherlock. He didn't want to stay any longer there. He didn't find Sherlock so he went to Molly.

" Heeyyy.... Mo- molly! Have you seen Sherlock anywhere?" John asked.

" John, are you drunk?" Molly asked and ignored John's question.

" Maybe a bit, but no harm, no harm! " John said and tried to smile convincingly 

" John you'r way too drunk. Sit here I get Sherlock "

" JOHN. JOHN. WAKE UP. JOHN. JOHN PLEASE. WAKE. UP! " Similar voice yelled, but John didn't want to wake. The darkness was nice. Not in a sad or depressing way. It was just nice. Different.

Suddenly John felt cold water on is face and woke up. 

" Wh- what is happening?" He asked. He saw Sherlock face with touch of worry in it.

" You passed out for five minutes and you didn't woke up so I drop some cold water on you. Hope you don't mind..." Sherlock said

" Umm... no I don't " John said

" You are still drunk, I think is best for us to leave now John, okay with that?" Sherlock asked

" Y- yeah, sure " He answerd.

John got up from the chair and wobbled behind Sherlock to the vestibule where theyr coats were.

" Thank you Molly, we had great time" Sherlock said before he and John got out of the door.

 

 

" We will walk home John. You will get some fresh air and probably get a bit sober, okay ?"

" Mmm... yeah sure " John said and they starter to walk. Or well, Sherlock walked and John wobbled few step behind him and tried not to trip on his own feet.

" Sherlock... Who is Jack?" John asked

" I don't know. Some lad who just came to talk to me. He had some intresting stories to tell. But they were fiction. I think the lost of his love one has made him a bit crazy or something..."

" Oh, okay good " John said and after that silence fell.

All of sudden Sherlock felt something warm next to him. He had stoped walking and John was leaning to him.

" John.. are you okay? What are you doing?" Sherlock asked

" It's co-cold and you are warmn. Can you hug me Sherlock?" John asked

Sherlock was confused for a while. Then he felt the wamness and closeness on John's body and put his arms around John. It felt quite nice actually. Shelock hugged John little more tighter. He felt Johns hand around his waste hugging him. Sherlock smiled and with out even thinking about it he buried his face to Johns hair.

" Better?" He whispered to  John

" Mmm... Yes. So much better. I like this "

Shelock feld blush creeping to his face, but he knew nobady would see it. He smiled to himself and hugged a bit tighter. John raised his head a bit and looked at Sherlock clearly, with confused face. Sherlock smiled and kissed John's forehead. John blushed and burried his head to Sherlock's chest. They stood there for a long while like that. Either of them wanted that the moment would end.

But like always, every good moment has to end. Sherlock pulled himself away from John. Just a bit.

" Come on let's go home" He said and they started to walk towards 221B Backer street. John inside Sherlock's coat both of them hugging with theyr other hand each other. The worlds only consulting detective and his blogger.

 


	2. I am comming to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit.. sad oneshot  
> I rewrote this too. I just feld it wasn't good. It's not yet, but when I get better I have thought I would rewrite it again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy (:
> 
> please please please please comment!

Soon after Sherlock had faked his own death he went to France. He didn't want to go so far. Just in case if something happened to John. 

First year in France was difficult. Sherlock feld he was missing something, put he couldn't put his finger on it. It was very disturbing him. Mycroft keeped Sherlock updated about John's condition and how he handled Sherlock's death. John really thought Sherlock was gone and he wasn't in good condition. 

It was Christmas in France. Sherlock was at his little apartment. He was sitting in the living room and staring fireplace. The flames were bright and warm. Sherlock were his pyjamas and in his right hand was old picture of him and John. In his left hand he had glass of whiskey. He missed John. His laugh. His smile. His way to sometimes lick his lips... Why he did he think that? Also those things... what it... no way. But it would make sense all for these _emotions_. He had feelings for John. 

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No way. No way he had feelings for John. How could he? He didn't care of people. No way. _I'm Sherlock Holmes, I'm a sociopath_. They don't have feelings! This isn't right. No way. He staared at the photo in his hand. This wasn't happening. No way. How was this possible? When it had happened? Why it had happened? He needed to think. He needed nicotine. He reached to the table to get the tobacco pack and took one. He light it up ja took a deep breathe.  John wasn't here complain his smoking. But had been nice that someone took care of him. Sherlock shooked his head. What was this? He had never felt this way. _Never_. It was all new. It was nice and scary at the same time. He wanted to see John. But not yet... He needed to find Sebastian. The last accurate shooter. Then he could go home to John...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_29.12_

Sherlock, John's therapy is not successful. Come back.

\- MH

You know I can't. Not yet. I need to find Sebastian.

\- SH

 

_23.1_

Sherlock, he has ceased working. 

\- MH

Take care of him.

\- SH

 

_5.4_

Sherlock, Really.

\- MH

No. Not yet.

\- SH

 

Finally Sherlock had found Sebastian. He backed his small fortune and left. The ferry ride to England felt too long. Faster, faster. Sherlock thought. He was nervous. I feld something could be wrong. Finally he got to London and Backerstreet. He opened the door to his home. It was quiet. He could hear the telly was on at Mrs Hudsons flat. He smiled by himself and went the stairs up to his and John's flat. He opened the door but there was one at home. Sherlock look through the rooms. John room was dusty and cabinets were empty. He went his room. There was all John's stuff. And more. There was almost thirty liquor bottles, all empty. Clothes were on the ground. The room was aslo dusty, but you could see that someone lived there.  Sherlock went kitchen. There was more liquor bottles. He opened the cabinet and went all the boxes through. He found little backs of white powdery stuff. His heart skiped a beat. He checked also the living room was full of empty bottles... How he hadn't notice them when he came in? Was he soo keen to see John he didn't observe enough? _This wasn't good._

 

Mycroft, were is John?

\- SH

He at hospital. Come _quickly_. I think we need you here.

\- MH

 

Sherlock run out of the flat to the street. He didn't had time for cab. They were too slow in the London's congested streets. He finally arrived to the hospital and saw Mycroft.

" Mycroft, what is it?" Sherlock asked.

" Look up" He said and passed his phone to Sherlock.

He took the phone and looked up. His heart skiped. He saw John. His John. And his John was on the edge of the hospital roof. He froze. No. No. No. No. No. No _._ _Not now_. Not when he had came back. He put the phone to his ear.

"Jo- John?" He said

" Wh- who is this? Who the bloody hell are you?" John asked.

"It's me. I came home" Sherlock said

" No, Mycroft, don't do that again. I won't be fooled twice in the same trick. "

" No John, this is not a trick. It's really me, Sherlock. Look down"

John looked down. He saw Sherlock. Sherlock could hear that John gasped through the phone.

"No, you are not real. You are dead. Sherlock I saw you fall. Sherlock I saw you fall..." John said and started to cry.

" John... I didn't die. I faked my death to save _you_... Please come of the edge. Please. Let's talk this through"

Sherlock could see hesitation in John's face.

" John, please. I need you. _I love you_ " Sherlock said and he could see John's amazed face which turned into smile.

"I- I love you too, Sherlock" John said smiling.

" So come here to me?" Sherlock asked smiling

" Yes, yes Sherlock. I'm coming to you" John said and took step forward to the air and jumped of the building.


	3. OS: Dreaming more than eight seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm back again. This something I wrote to kill time (and so wound't have to study lol). Hope you like this. I know isn't long but I'm getting back with this writing. I haven't wrote any fanfics for almost for a year. Gosh. Comment what you think etc. Hopefully we see soon again! I'll finish oneshots's that are unfinished and then I'll write something new to you!
> 
> have a great holidays! 
> 
> \- Julia

Sherlock was watching John who was sleeping in the bed. He took of his robe quietly and slied between the sheets. It had been long week, hard case and John had been busy with his patients so they weren’t spend lot of time together. Sherlock lifted his hand but hesitated before stroked Johns face with care.

Light from the street illuminated John’s face. John snuggeled against Sherlock automatically when he feld the warmness of Sherlock body. Sherlock looked the man next to him. It had been almost 10 years after they had met the first time. A long time and the time had made changes to them both, they looks and character. John’s hair was still blond, but it was lighter. Sherlock’s hair was the same, but out of cut. John had said about it few times, but secretly he liked it, but he didn’t tell it Sherlock, he already knew. 

Their life hadn’t been perfect, but they had each other and that had kept them together. There had been fights, slammed doors, nights that one of them didn’t return home but in the end they knew they didn’t get worried because they’ll make it up. 

While Sherlock was thinking of the past he remembered a study had read. A study he knew was true, at least with him. He wasn’t sure about John. The study told that dreaming more than eight seconds was mark that you could be psychopath. He knew John’s dreams were longer than that. He knew it. He knew John enjoyed the feeling of danger and the feeling of blood rushing through his veins while they were chasing the bad guys. But John was nice, he thought about people and how to behave with them and… And he had helped Sherlock, he had taught him to behave. He had been a friend and defended him. 

But if he was right, it would been the answer why it felt like they were meant to each other. I sounded crazy. Or not. It would make lot of sense. 

Sherlock felt moving next to him.

"What are you thinking?" Sleepy voice said quietly to his ear.

"Us" Sherlock said

"What about us?" John asked and Sherlock could hear a little bit of worry in his voice.

"How we fit together, don’t worry" He said and kissed Johns forehead.

"Good. Now get some sleep, I know you haven’t slept for three days" John said and Sherlock could hear the smirk on his voice

"I don’t think I can’t disobey doctors orders" Sherlock said 

"Yeah, good that you know that" John said

"I love you" Sherlock said

" I know you do. I love you do idiot" John said and laid his to Sherlocks chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the "study" in this oneshot, I'm not sure if it's true. I have a memory that I have read/heard something about that but I DON'T know if it's true. It could be dream where I "read" it or "heard" it. So yeah. Bye! ~
> 
> EDIT (13.3.2016) So... I have been away for a long time and for now I don't have any johnlock for you. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote before and I'm sorry if you feel like I kept you waiting. I don't know what I'll write next but hopefully you find yourself enjoying it. Thank you for your comments and support and feedback! Have a nice day/night/morning/evening/something! ♡


End file.
